


Take You Apart With One Blow

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Kink Meme, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur imagined he could have a bit of fun with this peasant, even with that impertinent mouth on him. Or perhaps, because of that mouth.“Tell me, Merlin. Can you walk on your knees?”KinkMeme Fill based on the first episode's "I can take you apart with one blow" and "I can take you apart with less than that."





	Take You Apart With One Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Prompt: https://kinksofcamelot.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=55566#t55566  
> Link to the gifset inspiration: http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/170381783836/arthurpendragonns-the-gayest-scene-to-ever-gay

“I’d never have a friend who could be such an ass.”

“Or I one who could be so stupid”

As he said it, he looked the country boy up and down. Arthur imagined he could have a bit of fun with this peasant, even with that impertinent mouth on him. Or perhaps, because of that mouth.

“Tell me, _Mer_ lin. Can you walk on your knees?”

“No.”

“Would you like me to help you?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t if I were you.”

Apparently, Merlin didn’t have an ounce of sense in him. If the boy thought he could fight a knight and win, then the prince was more than willing to let him try. After all, it would be so much fun to wrestle him down into submission.

“Why? What are you going to do to me?” Arthur laughed.

“You have no idea.”

Arthur was almost willing to take him up on that challenge, just to see if the rumors about country boys tumbling in the fields really were true.

“Be my guest.” Arthur spread his arms. “Come on.”

He wanted to see what Merlin would do, now that Arthur had given him an opening to act. Arthur watched the fey-like boy with the messy hair and bright challenging eyes. Not to mention those full lips that Arthur would love to put to use for more than just back-talk.

Merlin lunged forward, and it was all too easy for Arthur to grab his wrist and pull it behind his back. He pulled him so that Merlin was flushed to his back, his mouth right by Merlin’s ear. When he breathed, his breath ran across Merlin’s neck. His slim hips frame felt good against Arthur’s.

“I can put you in jail for that,” Arthur whispered into his ear.

Merlin squirmed in his grip. Merlin’s ass rubbed against his groin. Although the movement had been completely unintentional, it was enough for Arthur’s lust to kindle into a fire.

“Who do you think you are? _The King?_ ”

Arthur grinned, delighted to see that Merlin actually did not have a clue who he was. Arthur squeezed Merlin’s wrist, just to show how easily he is holding Merlin in place.

“No, I’m his son. _Arthur_.”

Then he pushed Merlin down to his knees and he fell onto his back.

It was something in Merlin’s eyes that stopped him from calling the guards over to arrest Merlin. Those eyes were defiant, never even showing a bit of regret for taking on Arthur, even after learning his identity.

“I think you need to work on your knee walking, _Merlin_.”

Merlin looked up at him, but before those eyes looked to the Prince’s, they lingered on Arthur’s groin. Arthur wasn’t ashamed to admit that having a slim frame pressed up against him had interested his cock. He wasn’t hard, to say the least, but perhaps Merlin could see he was filling out his trousers a little more than he normally would have, since he was directly in front of him, practically on his knees. It was the way Merlin licked his lips before raising his eyes that made Arthur make his decision.

He leaned down to Merlin, feeling a smile spread across his own lips. “Would you like me to help you with your knee walking, Merlin?”

Merlin’s cheeks flushed a dull pink and Arthur watched as he unknowingly looked back to Arthur’s groin.

Without another word Arthur pulled Merlin back to his feet, making a loud excuse to the people around him, although no one would think anything of Arthur going off to punish Merlin. Instead of going to the dungeons though, Arthur headed to the nearest training tent, pulling Merlin inside.

Once inside, Merlin tore himself away.

“You seem all too eager to help with my knee walking, _your highness_.” He said the title like it’s a curse. Brazenly, Merlin stepped forward into Arthur’s personal space. He only took half a second of hesitation before his hand touched Arthur. His fingers skimmed the bulge, which a moment ago had been barely noticeable but was now making itself known.

“Some would find this a privilege,” Arthur said, putting a harsh hand on Merlin’s shoulder and pushing him down to his knees.

“Some would, I suppose.” Merlin sneered, even as he palmed Arthur though the rough fabric. Arthur had to hold in a gasp as Merlin’s warm hands pulled at his laces and slipped into his trousers to bring him to full harness.

Arthur refused to gasp out, even if Merlin’s hand was far better at pumping Arthur’s cock than he had expected. Arthur had forced Merlin to his knees, and somehow it was Merlin who had the upper hand.

Merlin pressed closer, shuffling his knees on the grass and surely getting them stained. He nuzzled Arthur’s groin and wrapped his hands around the backs of Arthur’s thighs. His mouth ran over Arthur’s erection, the heat piercing through Arthur rather unexpectedly. Arthur’s cock twitched and Arthur can see Merlin try and hide his victorious smile.

Arthur tried to take control back by grabbing Merlin’s hair, feeling the thick curls between his fingers. In response, Merlin’s mouth hung open in surprise, and it was exactly what Arthur wanted.

“I would suggest you get started Merlin.”

Merlin grinned up at him, “Oh I wouldn’t worry too much, sire. I’m sure you’ll finish quickly.”

The insulted surprised him, and Arthur’s face reddened.

“I’d like to see you try.” With one hand still in Merlin’s hair, Arthur lowered his trousers further so that he could move easily. His cock rubbed against Merlin’s cheek, which at this angle looked sharper and tantalizing. As if knowing, his cock left a string of precum along the edge of Merlin’s cheek.

Arthur moved him forward, but Merlin didn’t follow where he led him. Instead, he ran his tongue along the underside of Arthur’s cock and buried his nose in the curls of Arthur’s groin. His lips dragged across the heated flesh. It was infuriating and gloriously seductive at the same time.

Arthur grabbed his head roughly and moved him so that he was right in front of Arthur’s cock. Merlin looked up at him, his eyes on Arthur’s as he opened his mouth and tongued at Arthur’s slit. Slowly he sunk down and enveloped Arthur in heat. Arthur widened his stance, as the heat in his groin grows and his heart raced.

Merlin pulled back and sucked on Arthur’s cockhead, his cheeks hollowing out and making his cheekbones look sharper than before. Arthur pulled on Merlin’s hair, grabbing his jaw and pushing him down. Merlin took him easily, his hands wrapped firmly around the back of Arthur’s thighs.

Arthur pulled back and Merlin took a deep breath, licking his own lips so that they were glistening wet.

“Too close, sire?” Merlin mocked. And damn him Arthur is rather close, but he won’t let Merlin know that it’s because of those challenging eyes and fantastic mouth.

“Hardly.” He pushed Merlin back down.

Merlin dove in, but instead of bobbing his head on Arthur’s cock, he goes for Arthur’ balls, sucking one into his mouth. He licked and sucked until Arthur thought he was going to go mad with the lack of attention on his cock. So he pulled Merlin back again, and this time Merlin obeyed and took Arthur deep in his mouth.

Merlin was looking right at him, and Arthur gasped out involuntarily.

Arthur cursed only to himself as Merlin moved over him, quicker and quicker with each bob of his head. One of Merlin’s hands was still on his balls, rolling them as they drew up. When Arthur came, he pressed Merlin down and felt the back of his throat.

Merlin didn’t swallow. If he wasn’t so blissed out Arthur would have rolled his eyes. Because the country boy would suck off the prince, but he wouldn’t stoop so low as to swallow his come.

He spat, but some still lingered on his lips, spilling down to stain at the red cloth on his neck. His lips were bright red and his pupils were wide. He looked completely fucked, despite the fact that Arthur was the one who had just come.

Arthur looked down, seeing Merlin’s hand reach for his own fully hard erection, but Arthur grabbed his wrist before he could so much as undo his laces. “Don’t.” Arthur commanded. With one hand still holding Merlin’s wrist, he tucked himself in and drew his laces up. He pulled Merlin to his feet and wiped at Merlin’s lips, and noting Merlin’s utter confusion at the action.

When he was clean enough, despite still looking debauched, Arthur called for the guards.

“Take this man to the dungeons.”

The guards grabbed Merlin without any hesitation. They don’t seem to notice the way Merlin’s pulling his tunic lower to cover his arousal. Merlin’s storm-blue eyes are glaring daggers at him, but despite that, Arthur hoped that he would see Merlin again. If he didn’t though, Arthur didn’t think he would soon forget him.

\- - -

The next day, Merlin was walking in the marketplace when he saw the Prince again. Heeding Gaius’ warning to stay out of trouble and remembering his night on the cold dungeon floor, Merlin was determined to ignore the prince.

Despite the disappointing ending to yesterday’s events in the training tent, Merlin had rather enjoyed himself. The Prince of Camelot may have thought he had Merlin pinned down, but there was nothing Merlin loved more than to tease an arrogant prat and then leave them wrecked with their trousers around their knees. That almost happened yesterday too. Arthur had been red-faced and knee-wobbly until he had hiked up his trousers and ordered Merlin out.

Even by the time the guards had thrown Merlin into the dungeon cell, Merlin had still been straining his trousers.

“How’s your knee walking coming along?”

Merlin heard the Prince, but didn’t stop.

“Oh! _Don’t run away_!”

Merlin paused, Gaius’ warnings flying out of his head as soon as he heard that arrogant braggart.

“From you?”

“Oh thank God. I thought you were deal as well as dumb”

“Look, I’ve told you, you’re an ass. I just didn’t realize you were a royal one.”

“What are you going to do? Oh, have you got daddy’s men to protect you?”

“I could take you apart with one blow.”

Merlin raised a brow. Last he checked, Arthur hadn’t laid a hand on him yesterday, let alone a _blow_.

“I could take you apart with less than that” Merlin grinned with the knowledge that he could ruin the Prince with a blow, just like he had yesterday.

After that, Arthur had thrown him a mace and it all went downhill from there. Merlin had never held a real weapon before, and it was made clear very quickly that Arthur had had years of training. But bragging about it? Plus fighting a country boy with no training at all? Now that was a little too much for Merlin. Without thinking, he used his magic, grinning wildly when that took Arthur down a peg or two. It was a miracle the Prince didn’t notice, but perhaps he was too caught up in the fight, or maybe he was thinking of how yesterday ended. Either way, Merlin had the upper hand. At least, until he didn’t.

Merlin fell back on his ass and Arthur grinned triumphantly above him.

Too soon, before Merlin could react, the guards pulled him up and were obviously going to take him back to the dungeons. Merlin cursed himself, praying Gaius could get him out of the dungeons a second time.

“Wait,” Arthur said to the guards, “Let him go, I’ll take him.” Then, to Merlin’s surprise, Arthur took Merlin by the arm and tugged him toward himself. “He may be an idiot but he’s a brave one.”

Merlin was surprised by the compliment, to say the least. Yesterday Arthur had had his lackeys escort Merlin to the dungeons without a backward glance. He hadn’t thought Arthur would think anything of Merlin at all.

Merlin looked at Arthur and saw something in his eyes. He wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe it was intrigue. Maybe lust. Merlin wasn’t sure but he was certain that Arthur was looking back at him.  Merlin had never wanted someone like this, but now he desperately wanted to lead Arthur on a merry chase.

As Arthur walked him away from the market and toward the citadel, Arthur said, “There’s something about you, Merlin I just can’t put my finger on it.”

Merlin almost said that Arthur can put more than his finger on him, but he holds himself back. He needed to play this game correctly, and he still wasn’t sure what Arthur’s stake was yet.

As Arthur dragged Merlin through the courtyard, no one followed them or asked Arthur what happened. Everyone must not think anything of the prince dealing with an unruly peasant.

When they don’t turn down the corridor that Merlin remembered lead to the dungeons, he started to wonder what Arthur was planning.

“Where are you taking me, _my lord_?” Merlin dragged out the title, just to see Arthur’s reaction.

With surprise, Merlin saw that Arthur’s pupils were blown wide and his cheeks were red. Oh, Merlin thought. He had found one of Arthur’s weaknesses.

Arthur’s hand tightened around his wrist and suddenly he was thrown into an open doorway. It was a small room, with only a small wooden table in the center. The walls were covered in shelves which held various jars and food supplies. It was a pantry, and Merlin was certain someone would come by eventually, but Arthur bolted the door as soon as both of them were inside.

Merlin stood by the table, eyes trained on Arthur as he waited for the Prince’s next move.

“ _What is it about you?_ ” Arthur almost growled. He looked frustrated like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to fight Merlin again or fuck him. Merlin hoped Arthur would choose the latter.

“You never had someone talk back to you, have you, _my lord_?” Merlin smiled as Arthur’s cheeks actually turned a dull pink. Merlin dropped his jacket and neckerchief on the floor and leaned against the table. He crossed his arms and waited for Arthur to take the hint.

Arthur stepped closer to Merlin, crowding him against the table. “You’re _insufferable_. You don’t know your place and one of these days it will get you into some far worse than the stocks.”

“Would you like to teach me a lesson then?” Merlin said, intentionally making his eyes wide and innocent.

Arthur stared at him, eyes locked on his mouth. “You little… _slag_.” His mouth dropped open with surprise, “You know exactly what you’re doing!”

Merlin laughed, not all too sorry that he had been caught. “You’re not that hard to figure out, _sire_.”

Arthur’s brow lowered as he leaned his body against Merlin’s. Merlin can feel the table against his thighs, cool and rough in contrast to Arthur’s warm and firm thighs.

“I almost have half a mind to deny you, now that I know you get off on defying your Prince.” Arthur said, rough hands gripping Merlin’s hips.

“I’m not the only one who gets off on it.” Merlin pushed his thigh against Arthur’s groin, where he can feel the beginnings of Arthur’s erection.

Arthur bared his teeth, almost like a smile but not quite. He interlocked their legs so that his thigh also rests against Merlin’s groin. “Yes…And how were the dungeons last night?” Merlin sneered at him. With only a few inches between them, Merlin saw how Arthur’s eyes crinkled when he laughed. “Did you soil your trousers before you could even get into the cell?”

Merlin felt his face hear, even as he snapped, “ _No_.” He had made it a minute in the cell before he had come in his trousers. Merlin retorted, “I’m surprised. A knight of Camelot and you didn’t even get me off?” Merlin shook his head and clucked his teeth. “That was rather rude of you.”

Apparently insulting Arthur’s honor was a quick way to get to him, because suddenly Arthur gripped Merlin’s hips and pulled them together. “I’ve changed my mind. I think I will teach you your place.”

Merlin smiled, victorious. “I had hoped you would.”

Then Arthur kissed him. It surprised Merlin so much, that all he could do was stand there as Arthur’s lips took his own. He had never expected Arthur to do something as intimate as kissing. Nonetheless, Merlin didn’t mind it, because apparently even kissing seemed to be a challenge to Arthur. He tugged and pulled at Merlin’s lips, his tongue darting into Merlin’s mouth like he owned it. Merlin kissed back, arching his body to press along Arthur’s.

Arthur only paused so that he would pull off Merlin’s shirt, as well as his own. He dove back in, latching onto Merlin’s neck and sucking hard. Merlin ached, becoming impatient. He dragged his nails across Arthur’s back to let him know just how impatient. Arthur hissed, but didn’t seem deterred.

Arthur knelt in front of Merlin, and again Merlin so surprised that he had to hold onto the table to keep upright. Arthur unlaced Merlin’s trousers and pulled them down with a harsh tug. Merlin kicked off his boots and trousers, leaving him naked in front of the Prince.

“Turn around,” Arthur said as he stood up. When Merlin turned, Arthur took the back of Merlin’s neck in his hand and pushed him down so he was pressed to the table. Merlin groaned a little as his cock ran along the table and his balls pressed into the polished wood.

Arthur’s hands were immediately on his ass, his fingers delving in between Merlin’s cheeks.

“Don’t start what you can’t finish,” Merlin said, his voice rough. Arthur ran his finger along Merlin’s hole, and Merlin couldn’t help but tremble a little.

“Don’t worry, Merlin,” Arthur said, something devious in his tone. “You were right. It was rude of me to leave you like that yesterday.” Arthur pressed his body against Merlin’s back, his clothed cock hard against Merlin’s exposed ass. His hand came around and took Merlin in hand, stroking slowly. “I think I should remedy that.”

Merlin whimpered and dropped his forehead to the table as he pressed back against Arthur.

“Well then, hurry up, _sire_.”

Arthur tutted, his hand still holding Merlin’s cock in a sloppy grip. “I’m not an animal, Merlin. I won’t just fuck you without getting you ready.”

Merlin whined, knowing this drawn out play was just his punishment. “Unless you have some oil under that armor,” Merlin covered Arthur’s hand with his own, and squeezed harder around his own cock, “Which I _doubt_ ,” Merlin gasped as Arthur twisted his wrist over Merlin’s cockhead. “Then I don’t see what you’ll use.”

“Look in front of you, and you’ll see,” Arthur whispered, taking his hand off Merlin’s cock entirely.

Merlin looked up to see a jar of some cooking oil. Now it was obvious why Arthur had chosen this room. Arthur's hands rubbed down Merlin’s ass, his thumbs prying Merlin open. Merlin’s head thudded back down onto the table and he wanted to come _right now_.

“Fuck.” Arthur was far more than Merlin thought, apparently.

“Is that a yes?” Arthur asked, and Merlin can hear the arrogant smirk in his voice.

“Yes. Fuck, just hurry up.”

Arthur moved away and grabbed the jar from across the table. His cock strained against his trousers, and he looked disheveled already.

When Arthur stood behind him again, Merlin widened his stance. Arthur did not use the oil, not right away, letting his fingers run over Merlin’s spine and down between his cheeks. Merlin was about to tell him to hurry up, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Arthur, when he saw Arthur hold the jar high above Merlin’s ass, and they both watched as the oil spilled across Merlin’s ass and down in between his cheeks. Arthur’s fingers ran through the oil and over his ass, making it wet and sloppy. Merlin groaned and pushed back

“Patience, Merlin” Arthur said. “I’m having fun.”

“I would think you’d have more fun with your cock in my ass.” Merlin snapped, but not altogether unhappy with the way Arthur’s playing with his ass.

There was a brief pause before Merlin felt the oil on his ass again. Then it dripped down his ass and near his hole. Merlin whined, as Arthur played with the warming oil, running it over his hole, but not in him.

Then, finally, Arthur fingered him. The oil made it smoother and Merlin widened his stance for Arthur’s fingers to more easily fuck into him. When Arthur had two fingers in him, Merlin thought it was enough, and he looked over his shoulder to tell Arthur so, but then Arthur used his mouth on his own fingers, making them wet, before going back to opening Merlin again.

Merlin groaned and forgot what he was going to say. Pressing his hands against the table, he used the leverage to rock back into Arthur’s fingers.

When Arthur had two fingers in him, he groaned. “Fuck. Please just- Oh!” Merlin cried out as Arthur curls his fingers, hitting that sweet spot inside Merlin.

“What was that, Merlin?” Arthur asked.

Merlin reached behind himself and grabbed Arthur’s wrist, where his fingers were still buried in Merlin’s ass. “I thought you wanted to teach me my place?” Merlin challenged, knowing it would get Arthur to do what he wanted.

Arthur’s fingers curled again, and Merlin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head with the pleasure, before Arthur pulled out.

He teased, for barely a second, before he pushed in. Merlin groaned and pushed back, making Arthur slide in further. Then Arthur didn’t hold back. He fucked into Merlin hard, no longer content to take things slow.

Arthur held Merlin’s hands against the table, and pressed his chest against Merlin’s back and pounded into Merlin.

Merlin’s cock was begging for attention, and the press of the table against him was not enough. When Merlin started to make small noises on every thrust, Arthur’s hand moved to Merlin’s cock. He stroked him and it did not take long for Merlin to orgasm, his come falling onto the table.

Arthur took Merlin’s hips in his hands and fucked him relentlessly. He came in Merlin and thrust a few more times before he pulled out. If Merlin was feeling the loss of Arthur’s cock in him, it didn’t last long because Arthur’s fingers delved back into his fucked hole. Merlin was soft and he felt so fucked that he didn’t think he could get hard again, but he groaned as Arthur fingered him again.

“Does that tell you your place, Merlin?” Arthur asked, his voice rough.

Merlin smiled and leaned his head against his forearms, pleased as Arthur continued to finger him, feeling Arthur’s come drip down his thigh.

“Maybe” Merlin smiled, half-lidded eyes looking back to Arthur. “I’m not sure it was adequate enough to tell.”

Surprisingly, Arthur laughed. “With my come inside you and you’re still defying me.”

“If I didn’t want you to come in me, I wouldn’t have let you.”

“Shameless.” Arthur teased, pulling his fingers out and tugging Merlin round so they were face to face.

This time the kiss was a surprise because Arthur had already gotten what he wanted. He had had Merlin bent over the table, and yet he still kissed him. It was gentler this time, and his hands roamed Merlin’s ass tenderly as if he’s making sure Merlin was fine. It was not something Merlin expected, but it was pleasant as much as it was a surprise.

Arthur lingered for a second on Merlin’s lips before he pulled back and said, “Maybe the next time you want my cock, just ask instead of talking back to your Prince in front of the entire lower town.”

“Next time?” Merlin raised a brow.

“I’m sure we will be seeing more of each other, Merlin.”

If only they had known just how much.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, I already had this written (saved on my computer but never posted) when I stumbled across the kinkmeme prompt. Because who hasn't thought about that line in THAT way? I had to do some heavy editing, but hopefully I have caught most of the errors. It probably diverts from what the prompter imagined, but I hope OP enjoyed it nonetheless.


End file.
